1-4-3
by Lightning515
Summary: A simple note in the mail caused Shinichi to drop everything and attend Kid's heist, something he hadn't attended for months. KaiShin/ShinKai One-shot


**Summary: A simple note caused Shinichi to drop everything and attend Kid's heist, something he hadn't attended for months. KaiShin/ShinKai**

**Unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. I also don't own 1-4-3 by Henry.**

* * *

Shinichi ran up the flights of stairs leading up to the rooftop, dodging each trap that Kid meticulously set up to block his way with ease. Behind him, he could hear the loud curses of the Kaito Kid Task Force from a few floors down, Nakamori-keibu's being the loudest. He grinned and wondered how come the police never appointed a more capable person to lead the Task Force before shaking his head knowingly, redirecting his concentration to the task at hand.

It was because there was no one else as obsessed and devoted to catching the elusive thief as Nakamori-keibu.

His pace slowed as he headed up the last flight of stairs, eyes warily darting left and right looking for any last minute traps that might catch him off-guard as he approached his destination. Surprisingly, there was nary a trap in sight; he placed a hand on the doorknob to the roof and took a much needed breath after running up the stairs while dodging trap after trap –the elevator rendered unusable due to a certain thief's tampering– before opening the door with an air of confidence.

There was a gust of wind, ruffling his bangs as he stepped out onto the rooftop, his azure eyes focused on the white-clad thief standing on the edge of the roof in front of him. Kid was facing away from him, gazing at the jewel in his hand before lifting it so that the moonlight shone through it –Shinichi vaguely wondered why Kid always looked at the jewel while pointing it at the moon after each heist before deciding it was unimportant at the moment. With a quiet sigh the thief turned around and met the eyes of the detective with his own indigo ones, a playful smirk on his face. "So we meet again Tantei-kun! It's been a while since I've seen you all grown up!" Kid said teasingly, a playful glint in his eyes as he casually alluded to the child form that the detective had been turned into until recently: Edogawa Conan.

"Ah," Shinichi replied, his hands in his pockets as he took step after step closer to the thief until they were a mere few feet apart. "It's great to be back."

"I almost thought that you had forgotten about me! The last few heists have been boring without you attending; it's like taking candy from a baby!" the thief complained, pouting childishly.

There was a slight shrug from the detective. "I had things to take care of." That much was true. After the Black Organization was taken down and the antidote finally created, it still took Shinichi a few months to get his life back to order, loose ends to tie up after being stuck as his younger self for so long. Between class work he had to catch up on, reports he had to fill out regarding the Black Organization, meetings with the police and FBI, and the occasional homicide case, he barely had a minute of free time to enjoy himself, let alone attend the Kid heists. It was a pastime that he certainly had missed; not only were they exhilarating and exciting but also safe thanks to the thief's code of honor, making it enjoyable in a way solving cases could never match.

The smirk reappeared on the thief's face as he twirled the jewel in his hand. "So, have you cracked my note?"

A week before the heist was announced, Shinichi received a small card in the mail, roughly the size of all the other heist notes that Kid sent out. On the bottom right corner was Kid's signature with a little heart drawn on the side in red. Above the signature were numbers.

'_1-4-3'_

The detective smirked at the memory, taking said card out of his pocket. "I wouldn't be here otherwise, would I?"

"Oh really? So what is your deduction, Meitantei-kun?" Kid asked expectantly, hopping off the rooftop ledge that he was standing on.

"It's simple really. The numbers correspond to the number of characters in a word. Naturally the most common one would be _'I love you'_, if the unusual heart drawn on the side was any indication. I expected something much more difficult from the famous thief."

"I see! Great job Meitantei-kun!" Kid applauded the detective's accomplishment sarcastically, still smirking. "Is that the only reason you are here today? I know that you haven't completely caught up on everything yet."

Shinichi shrugged; it was true that he still had a few things to do back at home, but that didn't deter him from dropping everything to attend this heist. "Perhaps it's because I have a reply to your note?" he deadpanned, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he gazed at the floor between them.

**That** surprised Kid, almost causing him to drop the jewel he was juggling in his hands. "W-what?!"

The detective raised his head to meet the flustered gaze of the thief. "What? Did you not want to hear my reply?" Kid stared for a while at the detective in front of him, eyes widening behind his monocle. Of course he wanted to hear the reply! It's not like what he said on the note wasn't true, but he was certain that the detective would only take it as a joke, a reminder of the enjoyable pastimes they had when Shinichi was still Conan.

Never in his wildest dreams did he believe that his feelings could be returned.

Quickly he gathered up the remains of his Poker Face before replying, facing to the side so that he wouldn't meet the teasing gaze of the detective. "O-of course! Why wouldn't I? I went through the trouble of sending it to you, didn't I?"

Before he knew it a hand grasped his chin and turned it upwards, causing him to gaze into the azure depths of the detective in from of him. _When did he–_

All thoughts were cut off as Shinichi moved in to place a gentle kiss on the lips of the thief, one that lasted only a few seconds, but was enough to cause sparks to fly between the two of them. Reluctantly, Shinichi pulled away to gaze at the now-red thief, whose eyes were glazed over and lips slightly parted. He turned around and began to walk away, back toward the door to the rooftop. By this time, Kid had snapped out of his daze, still blushing in various shades of red. "Wait!"

The detective stopped walking and turned his head to face the thief. "What?"

"W-weren't you supposed to–"

"I already got it," Shinichi interrupted, holding up the jewel in his hand. Kid stared, shocked, before glancing at his own empty hands. Before he could retort, the door slammed open and the Kaito Kid Task Force ran out onto the rooftop, with Nakamori-keibu in the lead.

"It's Kid! Get him!" Kid turned around with a tsk before launching himself over the ledge to avoid capture, opening his hang glider and flying away into the moonlight. As the night filled with the shouts of Nakamori-keibu, Shinichi stared at the disappearing figure of Kaito Kid, certain that he shall be getting a visit soon.

* * *

~Omake~

Shinichi ran a hand through his hair, backpack slung over his shoulder as he headed back to his house after a long school day. It's been a week since the heist and he hasn't heard from Kid since. Not that it was weird, but after that night he figured that he would be getting a visit from the thief any day.

Which was why he knew something was up when he noticed a nervous student –one that didn't go to his school, since the uniform was different– standing at his gates, oblivious to his approach.

"Can I help you?" The student jumped at his words, startled, before turning around to face the detective.

"D-do you live here?" the student asked, gesturing to the mansion behind him. Shinichi observed the student's actions curiously before nodding in confirmation.

"Yes I do. But shouldn't you know that already…" The student flinched, gazing down at the road in front of him with growing unease. "… Kaito Kid? Or should I say, Kuroba Kaito?"

Kaito's eyes widened at the last statement, surprise evident in his expression as he raised his head to meet the azure eyes of the detective. "H-how…?"

"I needed to find out what –or who, in that case– I'm getting myself into after falling in love with Kid, after all. A little background check doesn't hurt. After all, you visited a few times before, haven't you?"

"T-that's–"

"Visiting and placing a note in my mail is one thing, but going through my personal belongings is another, wouldn't you say?" Shinichi said, a predatory grin spreading across his face as he watched Kaito's face pale visibly.

Kaito wondered for the umpteenth time why he had to fall for a detective, especially one known as Kudo Shinichi.

But he knew that he already knew the answer to that question long beforehand.

* * *

**For those that know the song 1-4-3, that is exactly what the numbers meant. Yes, I am well aware that there are many other sentences that would fit the requirement, but let's just assume that there weren't, or that somehow Shinichi managed to guess correctly because of one little heart. **

**I recently fell in love with this pairing and can't think about anything else. Also, since this is my first time writing them, please let me know what you think~ (yes I'm aware of the plotholes in the omake, sorry OTL)**

**Ciao Ciao~**

**Pikachu**

**Published 9 September 2013**


End file.
